The present invention relates to the field of hand pliers. Conventional pliers are constructed so that each jaw of the pliers is actually an extension of a corresponding handle and thus the jaws and handles swing in the same plate. Thus, the position of the jaws constrain the hand movement to the same plane as the plane of the jaws. Although the person's hand, wrist and arm in combination can function as a partial universal joint, the person using a conventional pair of pliers is limited in the degree of rotation of the hand. Thus, it is quite often found in practice that it is necessary to provide jaw movement in a plane which is uncomfortable or inconvenient for the hand to move in. Also, this is often the case wherein an object is grasped by a pair of pliers in a convenient manner and then a change in position is desired to a less convenient position. For example, in the wiring of circuit boards, a wire may be grasped in a comfortable position, but then may have to be aligned in a specific orientation on the board which may be uncomfortable and inefficient for the hand to achieve.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned difficulties by providing a pliers having a jaw mechanism whose plane is independent of the plane of the handle mechanism. In accordance with the present invention this is achieved by having the jaws of the pliers rotatable through an angle of 360.degree. yet still making the jaws manipulatable by the handle of the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of hand pliers which is relatively simple in construction and which can be operated quite easily.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide hand pliers in accordance with this invention and which permit positioning or rotation of materials even after being grasped by the device.